La prueba
by Tryda
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un demonio se metiera en el cuerpo de Dean y Sam tuviera que exorcisarle?


Título: La prueba  
Rating: 13 (por algún insulto por allí suelto.)  
Ship: nop

Spoilers: nop  
Nº de palabras: 1284

La niebla empezaba a cubrir los alrededores de Rochester cuando Sam tomó la calle principal del pueblo.

Hizo rugir el motor y aceleró aun más. Miró a lado y lado con desesperación, como buscando algo que no lograba encontrar. Sus ojos se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, echó un vistazo al asiento posterior pero apartó la mirada casi de inmediato. Dean seguía allí, inconsciente y amordazado. Tuvo que hacerlo, no había otra alternativa… Pero por más que se lo repitiera no lograba convercerse de ello.

Cogió de nuevo su teléfono y marcó el número de Bobby. Empezó a hablar cuando oyo la voy de su viejo amigo al otro lado.

- ¿Donde estás? – La voz de Sam expresaba algo bastante cercano al miedo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan asustando como en ese momento.

- ¿Has llegado al pueblo?

- Acabo de llegar, estoy en la calle principal. Creo.

- Bien. Cruza el pueblo. Justo al final de la calle en la que estás verás un desvío a la derecha, tómalo y sigue un par de quilómetros. Os estaré esperando.

Sam se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Sam?

El chico pestañeó un par de veces.

- Sigo aquí.

- Todo va a ir bien chico.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio hasta que al fin Sam decidió colgar.

Sam trataba de no pensar en nada mientras conducía. Solo quería llegar donde le esperaba Bobby, que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer y que todo eso terminara.

En los últimos tres años había imaginado muchas cosas, pero jamás se había parado a pensar como sería que uno de esos hijos de puta se metiera dentro de Dean. ¿Es que su hermano no había sufrido bastante? ¿Es que ambos no habían pasado por suficiente? ¿Cuándo iba a terminar esa maldita pesadilla?

A lo lejos vió, al fin, a Bobby, con su gorra, su cazadora y las manos en los bolsillos. Redujo la velocidad y se apartó a un lado. Aparcó y apagó el motor. El silencio era total y absoluto. Sam abrió la puerta del Impala y salió. Él y Bobby se miraron pero no cruzaron palabra. No necesitaban decirse nada. Tenían que sacar a Dean del coche, meterlo en la casa y empezar cuanto antes.

- Está todo listo. – dijo Bobby observando a Dean tras el cristal. Un hilo de sangre emanaba de su sien y había manchado ya su ropa. Está algo más palido de lo normal, pensó Bobby

Entre los dos le sacaron del coche y le llevaron a la casa. Una vez allí le ataron de pies y manos a una silla lo bastante robusta para que soportara lo que iba a suceder. Bobby se había encargado de trazar los símbolos en el suelo. Ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Sam rompió el silencio.

- Lo haré yo.

- No tienes porque hacerlo.

- Quiero hacerlo. Yo le metí en esto. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de Dean.

- No fue culpa tuya, era imposible saber…

- He dicho que quiero hacerlo – le interrumpió bruscamente.

Bobby asintió.

- Como quieras. Aunque no entiendo esa manía enfermiza que tenéis los Winchester de culparos de todo. Eso solo trae dolores de cabeza.

Tras decir eso Bobby se levantó a echar un par de troncos más al fuego. Inconscientemente Sam le siguió con la mirada. No debió usar ese tono con el bueno de Bobby, en el fondo casi siempre tenía razón.

- Lo siento.

- Ey, no pasa nada chico. – dijo limpiándose el polvo de las manos en los pantalones.

- Claro Sammy, no pasa nada.

Sam y Bobby miraron a la par a Dean. Éste les observaba con una media sonrisa en los labios y los ojos teñidos completamente de negro. Eso sumado a su cara medio ensangrentada le conferían un aspecto grotesco.

- Vamos a terminar con esto. – dijo Sam.

- Nah

Bobby y Sam se miraron y, tras asentir, el primero cogió un cubo lleno de agua bendita y arrojo más de la mitad del contedio sobre el cuerpo de Dean. Sin embargo no hubo ni humo, ni gritos, ni muestras de dolor, todo al contrario, Dean empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Sam y Bobby se miraron el uno al otro totalmente desconcertados. Bobby no lo pensó dos veces y vació lo que quedaba en el cubo sobre Dean. Pero nada ocurrió.

- Digamos que hemos… perfeccionado nuestros métodos. – dijo Dean rebosando calma y seguridad.

- Tengo más agua preparada.

- Olvídate del agua – dijo Sam al tiempo que abria el diario de John por la página marcada. – Vamos a hacerlo.

- Seh. Vamos a hacerlo. Sin agua. - De repente la expresión de Dean cambió, miró a Sam con odio. - Le mataré.

Sam aguantó su mirada sin moverse un centímetro. Bobby puso su mano en el hombro del chico y apretó un poco como animándole a empezar.

- Exorcisamus te…

- Le mataré, Sam, sabes que puedo hacerlo – Dean hablaba entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a Sam.

Sam siguió hablando sin levantar la mirada de las palabras del libro. Las sabía a la perfección pero era incapaç de ver sufrir a su hermano.

- …omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…

Dean empezó a sacudirse tratando de soltarse de sus ataduras. Un grito desgarrador inundó la habitación. Sam dió un paso atrás observando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sintió como empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si el demonio podía matar a Dean? No habían podido debilitarle con el agua. ¿Y si no funcionaba?

Bobby interrunmpió sus pensamientos obligándole a volver a la realidad.

- Sam, no pares.

Sam le miro con los ojos vidriosos.

- Le matará.

- No lo hará, confía en mi.

Sam siguió con su lectura pero ahora su voz era casi un susurro.

- …omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi…

Los gritos y las sacudidas de Dean se volvieron más brutales.

- Matarás a tu hermano como mataste a Jessica!!!

Al oir eso Sam sintió como el odio y la rabia se apoderaban de él. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder. Sintió como perdía el control de si mismo, como si no fuera él, como si el que estaba en la silla no fuera su hermano. Dejó caer el libro, se acercó a su hermano y empezó a golpearle una y otra vez gritándole que se callara.

- SAM! - Bobby se abalanzó sobre él y consiguió apartarle de un fuerte empujón. Acto seguido recogió el libro del suelo.

- Eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis.

- Perfecto.

Hacía un par de horas que todo había terminado. Cuando el demonio salió del cuerpo de Dean, Sam había salido de la casa y seguía allí, sentado en el porche, cabizbajo.

Pensar en lo que había sucedido le aterraba. No sabía porque había arremetido de ese modo contra Dean, el demonio o lo que fuera. Por mucho que golpeara sabía que el demonio no sentiría nada, que era Dean el que sufría sus golpes. Sin embargo no pudo evitar hacerlo. Algo no iba bien. Desde que su hermano hizo ese pacto con el que consiguió devolverle la vida… algo no iba nada bien.

- Ha despertado. – dijo Bobby acercándose – Ha preguntado por ti.

Sam se frotó los ojos sin que Bobby lo viera y asintió.

- Ahora iré.

- No recuerda nada de lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

Sam le miró de reojo. Y así seguirá siendo, se dijo a si mismo.

_Perfecto,_ pensó Sam para sus adentros. ¿Que había querido decir el demonio con eso? _Perfecto._


End file.
